


Sunday Morning

by StripeyBerry



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Getting drunk on alcohol, I suck balls at this, I'm Bad At Titles, Just wish me luck if it works, LMAO what is writing, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Please don't ask why, Slash, Slight language issue again, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripeyBerry/pseuds/StripeyBerry





	

The sun was shining brightly, and some of its rays went through the curtains into the room where Coldplay's drummer sleeping soundly. There was a bit of chit-chat going on outside the bedroom doors. 

As the (unofficial) fifth member of the band, Phil twisted the door knob and entered the room. 'Hey Will! What are you do-' As he said that, he had a shocked expression on his face when he saw his one of his friends sleeping with another figure in bed, and they're both naked. He suddenly blushed, but had a very unpleasant look on him.

The drummer sleepily woke up and mumbled 'Ugh, what time is it?' as he rubbed his eyes. He looked up and saw Phil standing right next to his bed. He had a shocked face too when he saw his friend. 'WHAT THE ABSOLUTE F**K WILL?!' The older man shouted. 'Phil, I can explain.' He commented to his friend. 'I don't need an explaination! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH A GI-' As soon as he said that, the mysterious figure suddenly woke up, and turned to face the drummer. 'Nngh..... Will? Who was that?' The figure's voice was not a woman's voice, but rather a man's voice, questioned groggily. As Phil heard that voice and saw his voice, he recognised it very well. 'Is that Guy?' He asked with a very confused expression. 'Yes it is him.' The bald man told him sternly. Phil blushed even more and said 'Y-You know what? I-I'll just leave you two alone.' He backed away, left through the door, and left them in their nakedness. 'Well that was awkward.' 'What was awkward?' The brunette asked sleepily as he slowly rose on the bed. 'Oh, Um, nothing really. Just Phil coming to our room.' 'Wait, WHAT?!' 'Yes. It's what you think.' The bassist blushed in shocked as his lover told him. 'I know, it's what you're thinking.' He just nodded as a reply.'W-We'd better get out of bed and dress up quickly before anyone sees us like this again.' 'Alright.'

'Alright, we are now fully dressed, we better explain to Phil or else he'll tell the rest what happened to us.' Will suggested. 'Yeah, good idea.' Guy responded. They soon quickly left to the Bakery where their friends were standing. 'Hey guys...' The drummer greeted them. 'Oh hello you lovebirds.' Jonny sassily greeted back. 'Where is Phil?' The brunette asked. 'He's in the studio.' Chris answered them. 'Okay. Thanks.' They responded as they ran off into the studio

'Phil, we need to talk.' Will roared as he and his lover crashed in through the door.'Oh, hello there Will, Guy.' 'Did you tell them about our incident this morning?' 'What? No! Of course not.' 'Okay, good. We're gonna tell you about how we ended up in a bed together.' 'Alright, let's hear it.'

(The night before)

'Hey, thanks for taking me out for a pint.' Guy thanked Will. 'Anytime my friend.' They were sitting in a crowded bar. There were lots of people there drinking booze and dancing their a***s off. Lots of girls were trying to woo Guy and Will, and give them their numbers. But they were too busy minding their own business anyway. Jonny and Chris, too were drinking beer, but they paid attention to how much they were drinking. Guy, being the alcoholic he was, went overboard on his intake. Since he can't tolerate alcohol easily, he got tipsy very quickly, and annoyed Will a lot until he had to drag him out of the bar. Jonny and Chris became temporary bodyguards and shielded them as they got out of the crowded place. 

'W-Will?' The bassist asked tipsily 'Hmm?' 'W-Where are we g-going?' 'We're going home.' The bald man explained sternly. 'Whyyyy?' 'Because you're f**king intoxicated now.' 'Aww but that's no funnnn.' 'You need to go to bed now.' 'Ahhh. Alrighttt.' And so they drove off to their flat.

Will slowly got Guy out of the car, and guided him to the front door. 'And one more step.' As the drummer said that, apparently his partner threw up on the sidewalk and felt dizzy. 'Ewwww.... You better not make me clean that up later.'

Once they were inside, Will quickly got to work, dragged him to the bedroom, and took off all his clothes. 'Nnghhhh... What are you doing?' 'I'm taking all your clothes off.' 'Whyyyy? 'You gotta go to bed.' 'Nooooo.' 'I could stay with you if you want.' 'Okayyy.' So as Guy, who was all naked saw the drummer strip off his clothes, he suddenly felt turned on. As Will climbed in bed, the bassist said 'You look so good all naked like that. Makes me wanna cum in you.' 'What?!' He answered with a shocked and embarrassed face. 'You know, I just wanna taste you and get you inside of me.' Just as the bald man tried to put his lover to sleep, he retaliated by kissing him in the mouth and tackling him down. Will suddenly had the urge to kiss him back, and in the process, got turned on too. 'Oh my gosh darling, you taste so good.' Guy commented. 'Yeah? Then get a load of it!' Will commented as he tackled his lover. Both of their penises have gotten hard and ready to squirt out semen. They kept going on like this for quite a while, until after lots of foreplay and humping, they reached peak orgasm. They kept smooching sloppily and roughly until their bodies (and bedsheets) are covered in semen. Soon they got tired, and then they fell asleep next to each other and snuggled closer.

(Present day)

'And that's how we ended up with each other.' Will ended the story. 'OK. Thanks anyway for the logical explanation.' 'You're welcome.' ''Well that was something.' 'What was something?' Chris asked curiously as he and Jonny entered the room. 'Oh, it was just what happened after Will and Guy came home from the bar.' 'Could you tell us what happened, hmm?' Jonny asked as he sassily raised his eyebrow. '*sighs* Oh no, here we go again.' Guy complained.


End file.
